


Just the two of us

by grimmgrump (Grimmgrump)



Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine still went to NYADA., Fluff and Angst, He's not a bad guy but Sebastian doesn't like him, I guess not really Blaine friendly?, M/M, Old Klaine, They broke up after Blaine cheated, ends in fluff, starts out a little angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmgrump/pseuds/grimmgrump
Summary: Sebastian has this feeling that he can't seem to shake. Could it just be his anxiety or are his fears warranted?
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Kudos: 37





	Just the two of us

**Author's Note:**

> In this Sebastian suffers from severe anxiety. He's kind of ooc in this as I kind of projected how I would feel onto him in this situation. He isn't very rational in this. 
> 
> Kurt and Sebastian have been living together for 2 years now, together for 3 years. Kurt and Blaine are friends to an extent. 
> 
> This was just something I wrote out quickly when I was sitting in my thoughts, so here you go.

Kurt and Sebastian had been at each other’s throats all afternoon. It started when Kurt had left before saying goodbye, then again when Kurt didn’t answer any of Sebastian’s texts, and then again when he came home later than usual. Sebastian had learned to be cautious around Kurt, knowing his jealousy could get the better of him. But today it had just been one thing after another pounding his head with thoughts of his boyfriend with his ex.

“I know you were with him! I can tell just by looking at you that you were with him.” Sebastian shouted pacing around his and Kurt’s shared kitchen. 

The two had gotten together about a month after Kurt and Blaine had split up and moved in together about a year later. Sebastian knew that Blaine was very much still around. Blaine had gotten accepted into NYADA the year after Kurt had. Sebastian wanted to be level headed but he just couldn’t shake the feeling that something was up. 

“Sebastian. How many times do I have to tell you, nothing is going on between me and Blaine. That ship has sailed. I am completely and utterly in love with you.” Kurt, sitting on the kitchen counter, reaching his hands out. Sebastian stopped his pacing, staring at his boyfriend for a beat before walking over between his legs and taking his hands. Kurt leaned down ever so slightly and planted a sweet kiss on his lips. The kiss was quick but very much full of love. Kurt pulled back, much to the dismay of Sebastian. 

Kurt smiled and placed his hands on Sebastian’s shoulders running his fingers through the hair at the base of his neck. Sebastian sighed and closed his eyes, leaning forward just enough to lay his forehead against Kurt’s. “I’m sorry,” he started then pulled back just enough to look into Kurt’s bright blue eyes, “I know that I shouldn’t worry and that after being together for so long I should trust you. And I do trust you! It’s just sometimes I think back to you and Blaine in high school and remember just how in love you two were and how little of a chance I had with you. I wanted so badly to be in Blaine’s place-” 

“Which now you have surpassed his “place”.” 

“Yeah but I just can’t help but think that if you two were that much in love back then, who’s to say you couldn’t fall in love again and leave me behind…” Kurt pulled Sebastian into a tight hug not saying a word, letting his body convey what words couldn’t communicate well enough. This hug said “I love you so much. I will never let you go. You are the only one in my eyes.” and so much more. 

They stayed like that for what seemed like forever until Kurt’s phone notification went off. He reached over to where his phone had been sitting and looked at the screen. 

“Who was that?” Sebastian asked, that feeling creeping into his stomach again. 

“Oh, no one important,” Kurt said but before he could put the phone away Sebastian leaned over and looked at the screen. 

He couldn’t believe what he saw. “B” clear as day on his notifications. Sebastian knew exactly who “B” was and he took a couple of steps back. 

“I knew it…” was all Sebastian could get out before tears started to pour out of his eyes. He thought for just a second that maybe his anxiety was just getting the better of him, that whatever bad feeling he had wasn’t actually all that bad. But he was proven wrong, he was proven oh so wrong. 

Sebastian turned and walked back to the bedroom and slammed the door shut, fully getting ready to pack an overnight bag. He didn’t think he could stay here tonight, he didn’t think he could stay here knowing that his worst nightmare was coming true. Or so he thought. Until he heard a knock at the front door and then voices. Sebastian could recognize that stupid voice anywhere. In a blind fury, he bolted out the door and down the hall to the front door where he saw just the man who caused all of this. 

“Hey Seba-” was all Blaine could get out before he was shoved against the wall.

“Stay away from my boyfriend, okay? I don’t want to see you or your stupid face around here anymore. You had your shot, Anderson. I am not going to let you take away the one good thing I have finally found in my life.” Sebastian all but growled out at the boy finally letting go. He realized that Kurt had been shouting his name and trying to pull him off Blaine the whole time. 

“Blaine I am so sorry. Thank you for picking this up I will let you know how it goes.” Kurt nodded to Blaine as he closed the door. Sebastian looked down and saw Kurt was clutching a discrete looking bag. “Now if you are done with your little hissy fit can we go sit down and talk about this like real adults?” Kurt asked with a small smile on his face, knowing that Sebastian’s Anxiety can get the best of him at the worst times. 

They both walked over to the couch and sat on opposite ends of the couch facing one another. Kurt started first, “I know that Blaine coming up on my phone was not the best thing that could have happened and I know you want an explanation but first I want to give you this.” Kurt then pulled out a box of chocolate-covered cherries, Sebastian’s favorite candy. Sebastian grabbed it and just looked down at it, not quite sure why Kurt would get him this. Usually, he only got these on special occasions since they’re so expensive. “Blaine was already picking something else up for me that I couldn’t grab because of class. We were out having coffee catching up and getting the supplies ready for the project we have in one of our classes. Then we got to talking about you. He’s really happy for me Seb… and I wanted to make this as special as possible and I was really hoping he’d wait to give me this until you weren’t around but he was already in the building when I had texted him back. I guess long story short.” Kurt then grabbed a small box out of the bag and got down on one knee, “Sebastian you make me so damn happy. You make me smile when even I don’t think that’s possible. You make me laugh impossibly hard. We may have our ups and downs but I want you to know that no matter what I will absolutely always love you forever. That is if you will let me. So Sebastian Smythe, will you marry me.” 

Sebastian stared dumbfounded for a second before feeling tears spring to his eyes. In that moment nothing else mattered. Nothing and nobody else mattered. It took him a second before realizing he hadn’t said anything before shooting forward off the couch to pull Kurt into a deep kiss. There were laughs and smiles and many tears before they both pulled back. 

“So is that a yes?” Kurt chuckled

“Yes, yes, yes, yes. A thousand times yes.” Sebastian smiled pulling Kurt back into a kiss. It would just be the two of them against the world.


End file.
